Hogwarts: A Different View
by Expecto Patronum177
Summary: A girl finds out that she's a witch and that she has a chance to go to Hogwarts, what will happen


**" A/N: This story take place during the golden trio's first year at Hogwarts and might continue on till later years. You are a young girl who lives in Brae Scotland (the most northern town in Scotland) named Cora McDowel (Muggleborn or Mudblood if your racist). You live in an orphanage after your parents were killed in a boat crash. If you have any more questions on your character, please message me and I will reply, I read all reviews and will most likely reply to every one. Oh and anything in italics are thoughts and this story is self edited so it may not be as good as the ones that are edited by Pericu"**

**" Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and John McDowel, although I wish I did"**

_I couldn't believe it I am turning 11 in a week_. I shuddered at the thought that my parents have been dead for 5 years already, but yet I still remember being told that they had died like it was yesterday. _STOP!_ My mind screamed at me You can't think of those things now, and I knew my mind was right, I had a week till I turn 11 and I couldn't wait. _I wonder what its like outside the walls of this place, I am so exited that I get to tour around Brae, feeling the fresh snow against my face, the heat of the sun, the wind against my body._ I smiled and leaned back against my wall of my room and kept dreaming about being free, free from all the stone walls, free from the nasty older kids that picked on me, just being free got me so exited I started to shake. I snapped back into reality when I heard an unforgettable and wicked female voice yell " Dinner's ready you ungrateful little ..." I ignored the rest of the statement as I knew what the woman was saying, I can't wait to be free of her. I thought to my self and shuddered as I thought about Miss Denna, an old hag who hated us kids and for some reason especially me. I went down for dinner and continued my normal routine for the next few days still getting excited about going out into Brae.

I woke up as the first light of the sun hit my face and couldn't believe that week was finally up and today was my birthday and thought nothing could spoil it. I went down for breakfast and surprisingly found that a letter was waiting in my cubby hole, _That's odd, I never get letters or anything for that matter_. I took it and sat down in my normal spot, at the back by myself. As I sat their I started to turn the letter round and round in my hands not daring to read where it came from. I finally got up enough courage to look at it. I read it and didn't understand what it said: "Ms. Cora McDowel, Brae Scotland, 13 Passage Way. Room 11." I looked in the corner and read it was from a place called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry" This must be a prank from an older student there is no such place. I was staring into space wondering if it was real or not. I didn't even notice that every one had left to go to their daily routines and I was the only left when the Headmistress of the orphanage approached me and spoke in a tone I had never heard from her, a comforting tone.

" Ms. McDowel, Happy Birthday, you may now go out into Brae" I stood up so fast I didn't even know it was possible and I ran for the door " Thank you Headmistress" I called over my shoulder as I ran out of the orphanage into the small town. I stopped and my mouth dropped as I felt the wind hit my skin and the heat against my face, but most of all the fresh air and the smell of freshly cut grass. I was amazed as I looked around and saw something very odd, an old women dressed in black robes, but not bathrobes, they looked old fashioned. I forgot about her and started to walk down the street when I realized she was tailing me, I darted down an ally and she kept following me until I reached a dead end and I thought Oh god this is it, I'm gonna die. I turned around to see the old women face, and to my surprise she looked kind and proper not like some of the people at the orphanage. She continued to walk towards me before she was about 5 paces away from me and she stopped suddenly

" Ms. McDowel? She asked calmly

"Y-Y-Yess?" I replied, voice shaking. She reached into her robes and I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that came next.

" Are you all right Ms. McDowel?" She asked. I opened my eyes and she was trying to hand me a letter with a confused look on her face. I reached out and grabbed the letter saw it was identical to the one I had gotten at the orphanage. This time I opened it up and it read

" Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. McDowel,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

I stood in awe I couldn't believe that this wasn't joke their is such thing as magic, I looked up and saw a small smile on the lady's face. I was about to speak when I felt that there was a second page, and I began to read.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

All students also require

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl or a cat or a toad.

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks"

My mouth dropped and my knees weakened as the thought of magic.

" We didn't not receive an owl from you, so we thought you never got our letter." She said in a soft yet firm voice.

" I'm sorry but who are you, what do you mean receive my owl, and is this a joke." I replied with an edge in my voice

" Oh I am terribly sorry Ms. McDowel, I forgot that you were MuggleBorn, I am Professor McGonagall, and no this is not a joke." She told me and for some reason I believed her.

" Umm sorry what is a muggle?" I asked with so much curiosity it almost made me burst.

" Non magical people" She replied with a laugh, she smiled at me before continuing " So Ms. McDowel, are you coming to Hogwarts?"

" Is Hogwarts a boarding school?" I asked eagerly

" Yes, it is in southern Scotland" She replied with a lack of emotion in her voice

" Then" I thought about it for a second, a life full of adventure at Hogwarts, or a boring dull life at the orphanage. " Yes I am going to Hogwarts."

"**A/N: so how was it, I hope you liked it, please review and no flames, I will update again as soon as posable"**


End file.
